


【光弗雷】拥抱阴影，守护光明

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: lofter搬运FF14暗黑骑士30-50级职业任务剧情同人，时间节点设置在3.0主线任务“云雾缭绕”完成后，略早于“隼巢”和“云上的骑兵团”。私设光主角，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”，黑衣森林出身的吟游诗人。因为会把游戏过程中一些自己的脑补也加进去，所以可能局部细节会和游戏内剧情略有出入，介意慎入。个人crossover乱入预警，不影响阅读，但可能偷偷藏梗。
Relationships: Fray Myste/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	1. 初遇

我成为暗黑骑士的故事，也许要从遇见“那个人”开始说起。

那是在我初到伊修加德不久时发生的事情。

最初，只是我在城里漫无目的地闲逛时，偶然地在神圣裁判所外听到了关于刚刚发生的决斗裁判的情形。不知是不是因为专心信奉战争女神哈尼罗的缘故，在伊修加德，如果一场纠纷的控辩双方都拿不出足够过硬的证据，就可以向法庭申请发起决斗裁判。胜者即为受到哈尼罗庇护，全然清白无辜；败者自然就是被哈尼罗所抛弃的罪人。

后来，我才知道所谓的“决斗裁判”，说到底不过是倚仗神殿骑士高强的战斗力，对被指控为“异端者”的人进行杀人诛心罢了。毕竟，面对装备精良，久经锻炼的神殿骑士，没有几个人能顺利地从裁判所的决斗场里全身而退。但在当时，对伊修加德只有最表面上理解的我，只是对那个据说面对神殿骑士死战到底绝不投降的“暗黑骑士”产生了莫大的好奇心，甚至决定去看看他被弃置在云雾街的尸首，看看那到底是个什么样的人。

云雾街在伊修加德基础层的更下面，是个充斥着混沌的风和水之力，常年阴冷潮湿的地方。在此前与龙族的战争中，这片总是被云海包裹侵蚀的贫民窟是整个伊修加德被破坏得最厉害的地方，也是一直迟迟没有得到修缮的地方。伊修加德里无处栖身的贫民就寄居于此，依靠一些“上层人”不屑于做的活计谋生——譬如说收尸，特别是那些在决斗裁判中死于非命，无人敢接近的尸体。

我赶到云雾街时，神殿骑士们刚刚列队从街口离开。也许是我的穿着打扮与云雾街的气质相差甚远，他们赶我离开的口吻也比驱散围观的贫民友好得多。

我没打算和神殿骑士发生冲突，于是退到路边默默目送他们离开后，才踏上吱呀作响的脚手架，走到那具依旧缓缓流淌着黑暗能量的尸体旁边。那个人穿着把全身上下包裹得严严实实的全身铠，脸也完全藏在铁桶盔下，看不出男女，更看不出种族。一道伤口从肩部斜贯整个身躯，一直延伸到腰间，没有血迹，取而代之的是缓慢浸透盔甲和罩袍的黑色液体。

不知道你信奉的是哪一位神明，不过但愿扎尔纳尔神可以赐给你安息吧。

那样想着，我在他身边蹲下，想把他折成扭曲角度的胳膊多少摆放成可以安息的样子。就在我搬动他的右手的一瞬间，一颗黑曜石从他的掌心掉了下来，“啪”的一声落在地上。

黑曜石比我的掌心小大概两圈，雕琢成好似带着棱角的心形，里面闪动着的红色火光，好像是箭头一样。

虽然从未见过，不过根据以前的经验，我猜得到那是一片灵魂水晶。

下意识地，我想要捡起那片灵魂水晶细细端详。然而就在手指触到石片的一瞬间，一阵剧烈的刺痛沿着手指一路冲入我的脑海，把我彻底地打入了黑暗之中。

那是一片充满刺痛的无尽黑暗，在黑暗中，我隐约听到有人一边低声抽泣着，一边发出悲鸣：

_“_ _好疼啊……好痛苦……_

_“_ _我受不了了……_

_“_ _放弃吧，这样下去会坏掉的……_

_“_ _喂，你听得到我吗？为什么你都不看我一眼呢？”_

无尽的悲鸣就像拖拽着我不断向黑暗深渊中坠落的锁链，眩晕、刺痛、钝痛……我想要问那声音到底是谁，却发现自己变得沉重又迟钝，连一个音节都发不出。

不知道过了多久，我感觉到有人正在摇晃我的肩膀，有冰冷的金属拍打着我的脸，还有一个朦胧的声音：“是我啊……喂，醒醒，你没事吧？”

我感觉身上好像被抽走了一半的力量，只能勉强睁开眼睛。随即，眼前的景象惊得我整个人都清醒了：几分钟前还是一具倒在地上的尸首的男人，现在正蹲在我的面前，试图给我解释刚刚发生了什么情况。

这就是我和“那个人”最初的相遇。


	2. 疑窦

他自称弗雷，是一个暗黑骑士。

弗雷告诉我，因为我触碰了属于暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶，因此潜藏于我内心深处的黑暗之力也随之觉醒了。如果不学会掌控这股力量，我会在战斗中被它反噬而落入极为悲惨的境地。

这番话着实有些莫名其妙，但不远处陌生老人凄厉的喊声在我胸中激起了前所未有的怒意，似乎又在向我昭示着他所言不虚。

我接过了他递过来的灵魂水晶和双手大剑。

在握住剑柄的一瞬间，我竟然非常熟稔地在空中轻挥一圈，立刻摆出了准备战斗的架势。

不可思议。

在我的记忆中，我从未学习过使用如此厚重的武器。当初哥哥拜托黎·利奥·提亚师父教我使用单手剑时，我倒是常常双手持剑，动作也相当笨拙迟缓，还总是被他恼怒地纠正动作。而且，当我得知这种持剑方法只有被伊修加德正教会绝罚的暗黑骑士的专属剑法后，就依照哥哥的要求再也没有练过剑，专心研习弓术。但现在，当我接过一把从未使用过的双手大剑，却可以立刻摆出娴熟得好似陌生人一样的挥剑动作。这种陌生感甚至能让我得以抽离出一部分的自己，站在旁观者的角度来观察自己熟悉武器的过程。

这种似曾相识的感觉……

我想起了自己曾经反复做过的某几个梦，梦里的那个“我”也是使用着这样的双手大剑，在一场又一场的战斗中守护着身边的战友。只是，在那些梦里，我不再是精灵族，而是一个人族的女子，所身处的环境总是有几分似曾相识，但细想起来又都是我在醒着时从未见过的世界。

也许，现在握住双手大剑，能够娴熟使用它去战斗的，正是那个“我”吧。

我提剑循声追去，为那位老太太从那些无良的神殿骑士手中救回了她的孙女。祖孙俩自是对我不限感激，据说如果真的被带入神殿骑士团总团长难以介入的裁判所，等待着这位平民女孩的命运恐怕难以想象。我曾经在解救弗朗塞尔阁下的时候就已经见识过所谓异端裁判官的专横，而在“光明”和“正义”旗帜下孕育出的罪恶，不管是过去还是现在，都不是什么罕见的事情。

为了捍卫需要保护的人，公然对抗“光明”的，正是使用双手大剑的暗黑骑士。他们驾驭被人们厌弃和恐惧暗影力量冲入战场，仅为捍卫自己坚信的信念而战，哪怕需要与整个世界为敌。

所谓“黑暗的力量”，按照弗雷的说法，其实就是被人们称之为“负面情感”的悲伤、恐惧、愤怒、厌恶……但不知道为什么，当我挥剑向那些神殿骑士发起攻击时，自己却好像分成了两部分，一部分的我正冷静地置身事外观看整个战局，指挥着身体格挡攻击，寻找出最佳的出手时机；另一部分的“我”则在满腔怒火的驱动下将所有指向这些败类的厌恶化为剑刃上喷薄而出的黑色火焰，并毫不留情地将他们逐一击倒。

是的，胸腔里心脏正剧烈地跳动着，口鼻中正呼出灼热的气息，又在“借来的”头盔面罩上凝结成细小的冰霜，握住剑的双手在战斗后正在抑制不住地颤抖，胃里也一阵一阵地紧缩……可是我完全没有任何不愉悦的感受，仅仅是对这种陌生的感觉有无尽的陌生和好奇而已。

我把这些感受告诉弗雷后，他沉默了许久，才问我是否打算继续修行暗黑骑士之道。

这条路不好走，我很清楚。

仅仅是战斗过程中被激起的痛苦感受，就足以劝退还在犹豫的人了。更何况，在伊修加德这样一个政教合一的地方，公然对抗教廷是一种何等冒天下之大不韪的行为，我也明白。

但我还是答应了弗雷，就算只是先秘密地修行。

我想知道握住双手大剑时那种莫名的熟悉感究竟从何而来，我想看清楚那个梦中曾经出现过的人族女子到底是什么人，这一切也许只能依靠不断地战斗才能寻找到答案。

更何况，我并不排斥那些令我难受甚至痛苦的感受。我也不再是单纯会因为痛苦就逃避的人了，过去的经验已经逼得我不得不认识到，一味地逃避，最后只会把自己推入更痛苦的境地。

此外，我还很在意在最初碰触到暗黑骑士灵魂水晶的时候，在那一片痛苦的黑暗中听到的悲鸣声。那么痛苦，那么凄惶，那么无助的声音，会是谁呢？

有那么多的疑问，如果我就此抽身离开，可能夜夜都要被自己的好奇心啮咬得无法安睡了。

“也许那是‘等待你去帮助之人’的声音，”对我的疑惑，弗雷如此解释道，“可能历代暗黑骑士守护弱者的信念把你和那个人连接到了一起，如果找不到声音的主人，那就证明你并没有成为暗黑骑士的资格。”

我不确定是不是我的错觉，我仿佛从他的语气中感觉到了一丝挑衅的语气。

激将法吗？可惜我已经不是那个为了证明自己配得上某个头衔和称呼就会立刻表态发誓的小丫头了。

弗雷和我在云雾街里沉默相对了半天，最后还是他打破了沉默。


	3. 悲鸣

按照弗雷的说法，如果要找到那悲鸣声的主人，我就必须掌控更强大的暗黑之力；如果要获得更强大的暗黑之力，就必须举行暗黑仪式，唤起更多更强大的负面情感；为了确保在这个仪式过程中我不会被黑暗的力量反噬，就必须先找一个强敌来验证我是否能熟练使用双手大剑进行战斗并保护好战友。

听起来有些匪夷所思的曲折过程，但对于已经习惯了被人支使跑腿战斗的我来说，倒也没什么不能接受的。倒是他主动提出的仪式地点令我颇感意外：小阿拉米格。

小阿拉米格有不少年轻人此前都加入了水晶义勇队，现在这个时候回去，被发现或者报告的风险并不小。我现在依然是乌尔达哈的通缉犯，东躲西藏避人耳目的日子并不好受，我也不太想这么快就重新回到这种生活中去……

但转念一想，恐怕这也是弗雷算计中的事情。更何况，小阿拉米格毕竟不是乌尔达哈，一片旷野中即使有追兵来袭，随便打倒几个然后夺路奔逃并不难。想到这，我便答应了他。

不过，担忧中被发现和报告的情况并没有发生，反倒是古恩德巴尔德的寒暄令我极为讶异：“……看到你带着亲密的伙伴再度造访，我也是十分高兴。”

等一下，老人家，你这一副“孤僻自闭孙女终于交到好朋友了”的欣慰表情是怎么回事？而且我跟弗雷充其量不过是刚刚认识没多久，哪里来的“亲密”可言？

听了我的解释之后，古恩德巴尔德眉毛马上就垂了下来，嘟嘟囔囔地摇头：“这就怪了，我感觉你们非常相似啊，就像是多年来一直亲密无间的旅伴一样，难道我想多了？”

即使一开始我并没有去细细琢磨古恩德巴尔德的话，在暗黑仪式中再度听见的悲鸣也由不得我不去思考二者之间的联系。

咬石毒蜥蜴对于小阿拉米格的难民而言或许是难缠的对手，但我和这头野兽之间的战斗可以说是毫无悬念可言。眼前的事实再度让我确信，我比我自己以为的更擅长使用双手大剑这种沉重的武器，也比我想象中的自己更习惯这种挡在同伴前面的战斗方式——即使我只是刚刚开始修行而已。

这到底是为什么？我究竟是在什么时候如此熟稔这种战斗方式的？！

所谓的暗黑仪式，只是要集中精神接受弗雷向我传来的力量，借此激发自己的负面情感再加以控制。然而，当涌动的黑暗能量袭来的一瞬间，剧烈的痛楚仿佛能把我的胸口扯开。在天旋地转的黑暗中，我又听见了那个悲鸣的声音。

这一次，声音变得更清晰了：

_“_ _好疼……好痛苦……_

_“……_ _已经绝望了……_

_“_ _要战斗什么时候才会是尽头……？_

_“_ _为什么还要站起来？到底是为了什么而战斗的？_

_“_ _好痛……不能呼吸了……谁来救救我……”_

像是呼应着悲鸣声一样，眼前的黑暗中影影绰绰地显现出森林的影像，但转瞬又变成了燃烧的大地、阴暗的洞窟、冰天雪地的高塔、机械与魔法交缠的钢铁废墟……

影像转瞬即逝，悲鸣声也随之渐渐消失。

听完我的描述，弗雷对此表现得似乎比我更兴奋一些：“啊啊，暗黑之力把你和等待着你去帮助的弱者联系到了一起，如果她微弱的声音传达到了你心里，那她的身边就是你应该去的地方，我说的对吧？”

她？

黑暗中的悲鸣声我其实听得还不太真切，也从来没有向弗雷透露过什么，但他却马上就断定出了这声音的主人是男是女。

他一定知道些什么！

然而，现在的我还不知道要如何发问。最佳选择依然是先含糊地认同弗雷的意见，然后等着看他接下来要做什么。

奇怪的是，弗雷突然话锋一转，讲起了他自己的往事。他说他曾经与一位女性一同四处旅行，那个人也是因为打倒了强大的敌人而被人们称为“英雄”。然而与响亮的名号相伴而至的，是两颗心之间开始有了“伤口”。最终，那个人彻底迷失了自我，与弗雷之间的隔阂也深到了完全无法沟通的程度。

“我希望你不要丧失掉自我，一旦决定要守护，就要守护到底。”

即使隔着厚重的头盔面罩，我依然可以感受那下面灼灼的目光。本想要问这番话究竟是针对他自己还是针对那位女性，但最终我还是把这种伤口上撒盐的话语全都咽了回去。


	4. 争执

略事休息后，弗雷提议想继续和我一同旅行，并直接点名举行下一个仪式的地方——枯骨营地。

真是个令人无限感怀的地方呢。

现在回想起来，我真正作为“光之战士”的旅程，就是从那里开始的：因为调查蜥蜴人族走私水晶的情况，结果被卷入了平民被蜥蜴人拐卖的事件，最后不仅被当作献给蛮神伊夫利特的祭品，还第一次发现了海德林赐予我的祝福。

在那之后，一切都不再一样了，各种大小事件纷至沓来，将我推上了一条原本从来没有设想过的道路……

我没有再追问弗雷如此安排的用意。尽管还不够确定，但我还是相信他是故意想要我回忆起一些过去的事情，然后借着回忆中涌起的情绪来激发出那股强大的力量。

枯骨营地的首领伊桑巴德一见到我，不仅只字不提乌尔达哈的情况，而且不出三句话就开始给我戴“全艾欧泽亚的英雄”这样的高帽。

我心里当场就警铃大作。

果然，吹捧之后，下一句话就是有枯骨营地的工人被蜥蜴人绑架，恒辉队和铜刃团却因为顾忌蜥蜴人实力而按兵不动，所以有求于我。

真是，一点都不意外的套路呢。

弗雷警告了我，毕竟我使用双手大剑战斗的时间还不长，以自身为盾牌守护他人这种事也势必伴随着巨大的风险。尽管他说的是“你要考虑清楚”，但不管怎么听，字里行间藏着没说出来的意思都是“别管这些有事大英雄没事外来者的混蛋”。

啊，当然了，对于任何一个地方的居民来说，冒险者不正是这样的吗？拥有比当地人更强的能力和更充裕的时间，可以拜托他们帮忙处理任何令“本地人”感到棘手的事情，从找跑丢的猫到解救被绑架的人质甚至到对抗蛮神，概莫能外。只要等到事情完结时给上一些钱物，再说点好话，附送几顶高帽，就可银货两讫，礼送出境，再无往来。

只是，环顾营地，除了寥寥无几的几个守卫士兵外，剩下的都是没有任何战斗力的平民。更何况，也没有人能保证蜥蜴人不会趁着拂晓血盟分崩离析，无暇他顾的空档再次召唤伊夫利特。

我做了个深呼吸，转头对弗雷苦笑：“……我不去的话，还有谁能去呢？”

弗雷语塞半晌，才摇头叹息：“你太温柔了，早晚有一天，这会害了你的……”

抱怨归抱怨，他到底还是跟着我一起去救人了。

万幸，蜥蜴人并没有已经召唤出伊夫利特的迹象，或者至少还没有做完召唤的准备。更妙的是，营地里驻守的蜥蜴人士兵并不多，打进去的难度不像我一开始预想的那么高。

不过，带着人质们逃离的时候，蜥蜴人的援军毫无意外地出现在了我们身后。我只来得及对刚刚被解救出来的人质们喊了声“快逃”，便立刻调转方向冲进了蜥蜴人的队列中。

不记得被击中了多少下，也不记得挥出了多少剑，在混乱的战斗中，我仅有的印象是又看到了那个依稀在梦里见过的人族女子。她挥舞着银色大剑的身影渐渐与我重叠，每一次当我开始觉得气力不足时，总有一股金色的暖流从她的身上升起，应和着弗雷使用的幻术落在我的身上，让我重新振作，继续以百倍的斗志坚持战斗，为枯骨营地的平民争取更多的逃生时间。

确认了周围的蜥蜴人都丧失了战斗力后，我才长长地舒了一口气，问弗雷有没有受伤。

弗雷在头盔下面闷哼一声：“比起我来……你才是受了不少伤吧。”

我点头承认了这一点，毕竟虽然有盔甲护身，但蜥蜴人法师的法术还是给我留下了不少“纪念”。虽然有幻术治疗，但完全恢复肯定还需要一些时间。

“只有我看到你有多拼命，”弗雷跟一边在我前面大步往枯骨营地走，一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，“你救下的那些人早就逃到不知道哪里去了，现在这里除了我们已经没有其他人了……”

跑掉了就好。万一把不懂战斗的平民卷进战斗来的话，问题才会更棘手。

仿佛是听见了我内心的想法一样，他猛地刹住脚步，剜了我一眼：“你快去找伊桑巴德报告吧，报告完了回来找我进行仪式。”说完，他像是故意赌气一样在枯骨营地外停住了脚步，赶我进去听伊桑巴德那些没营养的恭维话。


	5. 意象

我从枯骨营地出来时，弗雷的无名火看起来也消了不少。他没再多抱怨伊桑巴德或者枯骨营地的其他人，只是催我快些进行仪式。

闭上眼睛，集中精神。冰冷又灼热的以太沿着手指攀上我的手臂的一瞬间，悲鸣声如约而至。这一次，随着低声悲泣，我的脑海中浮现出了更加清晰的景象。

_“_ _啊啊……我到底要背负多少人的生命……”_ 熊熊烈焰从天空中落下，伊夫利特在蜥蜴人的吟唱声中轰然降临，被绑缚在地上的俘虏不是被吸取生命，就是被精炼……

 _“_ _拯救……守护……讨伐……杀戮……”_ 隔绝伊修加德与外界的魔法障壁轰然碎裂，在冰之巫女带领下，龙族眷属毫不留情地向大审门前的守卫发起进攻……

 _“_ _生命平等地消逝，而等待着英雄的只有成功与失败，称赞与诋毁……”_ 风之蛮神迦楼罗肆意吸收着蜥蜴人族和地灵族的生命，转瞬间又被空中轰然降落的巨大黑色机甲完全吸收……

 _“_ _今天也要重复拯救……守护……讨伐……杀戮……”_ 烈火包围的黑色深坑中，傲然挺立的巨大黑色机甲喷吐出裹挟着强大暗影能量的青燐火……

 _“_ _然而这样的我，要由谁来保护呢？”_ 快速滑过的灯火，摇摇晃晃的昏暗地道，忽近忽远的脚步声，巨大魔法能量带来的以太光亮，喷流出的地下水，崩塌的墙壁……

痛，从胸口一直蔓延向全身，足以抽干所有力量的剧烈疼痛。

模糊的影像渐渐消散，我听见弗雷的声音从很遥远的地方传来：“……仪式成功了。”

这声音把我从不断坠落的黑暗中拉回萨兰纳的旷野中。我勉强稳住身体，做了两个深呼吸，慢慢睁开眼睛。

“你这次听到声音了吗？”

“虽然是听到了，但……并没有看到声音的主人。”一定要问的话，我其实多少隐约已经有些线索了，但毕竟还没有更确实的证据。更何况，我也不知道如何向弗雷说明我内心的怀疑。

算了，再等等看，也许会有更合适的时机。

对于我的答案，弗雷似乎有些失落，也许真的是我”守护“的觉悟还不够吧。不过他很快就转移了话题，问我是否知道为何暗黑骑士从不自称”正义“的原因。

我没有回答他，而是等着他把早就准备好的答案直接说出来。

“因为我们无法成为所有人的英雄。”叹息声嘶嘶地穿过他的头盔面甲，“‘守护某人’和‘守护大家’是不同的，因此我们才被冠以了‘暗黑’的称号。即使背叛世界，也发誓要尽全力守护那个特别的人。”

是想说因为判断的标准并非众人公认，而是从自己内心的感受和自己的想法出发吧？人们总是喜欢把那些不考虑自己而为自己付出的人抬举为“光明”，然而越是这样，那“光明”反而越能灼伤人，在身后留下深沉的阴影。

见我没有回应，弗雷以为我走了神：“那你呢？你有为一个人舍弃全世界的觉悟吗？”

我不知道。

黄昏将我眼前的景象变得模糊，在夕阳的金色光芒中，不知怎的，我仿佛看到了一场近乎于一边倒的残酷战斗。那是在一座黑色的，又闪动着冰冷蓝色和血腥红色魔法光亮的大厅里，居高临下飞在空中的四个妖异正对下面的士兵肆意屠戮。在他们的后面，是闪动着红色光芒的巨大水晶，里面流转着充满魔法能量符文。在混乱的战场中间，一道黑影裹挟着金光冲向那块水晶，随即高高举起已经完全化为金色和红色纯粹能量的双手大剑，狠狠地劈向水晶……

水晶轰然碎裂，黑影也彻底融化在了金红色的光芒之中。

尽管看不清楚面容，但我知道那是曾经反复在我梦中出现过的人族女子——或许也是另外的某个世界里的“我”。

那个人，一定有这样的觉悟吧。

但我……

现在一无所有，也没有多少牵挂的我，还想象不出有什么人是我愿意为之与整个世界为敌的。

“现在答不出也没关系，”弗雷在我旁边的石头上坐下，望向已经快要完全没入地平线下的夕阳，“但是在我看来，当你在保护‘特别的人’的时候，就不该去理会他人的生死。如果你背负得太多，最后累垮了自己，那么这‘悲鸣声的主人’，要由谁来保护呢？”

余晖将我们之间的沉默变得越发沉重，我现在唯一确信的是，弗雷一定知道这悲鸣声的主人究竟是谁。但既然他不肯挑明，那显然是在等着我自己去发现、承认、最后亲口说出那个声音的来源。

另一个我很在意的事情是，弗雷一直在强调“舍弃全世界”。

究竟是什么人，会需要我舍弃整个世界呢？我很难想象。在我看来，无论经历多少痛苦，无论经历多少背叛和伤害，无论遭遇多少敌意，我始终都与这个世界有着息息相关的联结。舍弃世界，不也意味着要舍弃与这个世界紧密相连的那一部分我么？那么，他这样说的用意是什么？他究竟在期待我发现什么？

直到夜幕降临，星光初上，我的头脑里依然一片混沌。


	6. 预感

我和弗雷就那样相对无言地坐了许久，才返回枯骨营地补给休息。第二天一早，不等我去找他，他先来找了我：“我昨晚想了很多，关于那个“需要你保护的人”——我们了解的情况还太少，现在就问你能不能为了她而抛弃全世界，你肯定也不会接受吧。”

等一下？这突如其来的缓和是怎么回事？而且你的声音比昨天虚弱了不止一点点啊，是有什么情况发生了么？

面对我的询问，弗雷只推说是太累，随即又岔开了话题：“我们还需要继续进行仪式，去逐渐理解这声音的主人。当你真正想发自内心保护她的时候，或许就能与她心意相通，得知她到底是谁了。“

有那么一瞬间，我几乎要脱口而出：“你说的那个人，就是你吧？”

但再想想，我又重新把这话咽了回去。

首先，即使无法看清楚面容，听声音也能知道弗雷毕竟是一个男性，不可能会用“她”作为代称。

其次，就算他要说的那个人真的是他，那么他一定还隐瞒了更多的东西——譬如说他的来历。我不认为一个素昧平生的人会因为我遭遇那些几乎所有冒险者都可能经历的事情，就气成昨天那个样子。更何况还有之前在小阿拉米格时古恩德巴尔德的那番话，简直不去细想都不行。

最后，昨天在仪式中我所见到的景象，分明就是我过去的经历——尤其是走下水道逃离乌尔达哈王宫时的景象，那当然是我的记忆。那么，我究竟仅仅是因为被激发的情绪引起了回忆，还是先被勾起回忆才激发出情绪呢？

我不知道。

弗雷在等我说出回答，而我在等他说明真相，我和他之间形成了一种微妙的僵持状态。我以为我知道他想说什么，可能他也以为他知道我想说什么。但我们依旧是相顾无言，任由枯骨营地的喧嚣渐渐在我们身后远去。

我跟在弗雷的身后随他慢慢走着，等着作为暗黑骑士师父的他向我这个奇怪的弟子下达新的指令。沉默了许久之后，他终于回过头，提议去位于拉诺西亚低地的莫拉比造船厂。

对我来说，莫拉比造船厂同样不是什么愉快的回忆之地。不过，我似乎也没有什么纯粹愉快的回忆，过往所有的愉快记忆如今都掺上了各种苦涩的滋味。当然，相应的，现在回顾那些痛苦的回忆时，痛苦也已经减淡，甚至还多了几分劫后余生的窃喜。

今天的拉诺西亚海滨风平浪静，眼前的景象几乎让人不会想到就在几个月前，海上一派狰狞，酝酿着几乎可以摧毁整个利姆萨·罗敏萨的大海啸。站在造船厂的堤岸上，我和弗雷依旧相顾无言。

不知道过了多久，他才开口发问：“我说……叶达，看着大海，你会想起什么？”

应该是利维亚桑吧。如果不是拼命抓住平台船上的围栏，那时候我大概就被水之蛮神掀起的巨浪扫入大海，死无葬身之地了……虽然最后勉强还是拼着运气和所有的力气打倒了利维亚桑，但实在不是什么愉快的回忆。

弗雷似乎并不在意我的答复，自顾自地说了下去：“虽然邀请你的是我，但对于海，我还真没有什么美好的回忆……”

没关系，我也没有。

“以前我也跟你说过，在和你很像的那个人一起旅行的时候，我在海上遇到了很可怕的事情……”

眼前风平浪静阳光明媚的大海消失了，取而代之的是那个已经分不清白昼还是黑夜的时候，黑云压顶，海水疯狂地向外海退去。改装出的双体船平台上，堆放着满满的偏属性水晶，等待着我们的，是一场绝对的恶战。

“……那时候，我已经和她有了很深的隔阂，不管我怎么叫喊，依然无法阻止她上船。“

站在码头的每个人，都一脸凝重地凝视着拉诺西亚外海上密密匝匝的黑云。每个人都心知肚明，在外海的深处，利维亚桑正在蓄积力量，准备制造足以毁灭利姆萨·罗敏萨的“大海啸”。甚至，可能不只是利姆萨·罗敏萨，而是整个拉诺西亚沿海都将化为汪洋泽国。每一个登上船的人，无论是登上拖船的船长和水手，还是踏上双体平台船的我，都已经抱定不成功就成仁的决心，准备将自己化为最后一道阻挡利维亚桑的长城。

“简直就像是自己去送死一样，我想要保护她，可她却听不见我的声音……因此我……”

在呼啸的狂风中，拖船牵拉着巨大的双体平台船缓缓驶离码头，向着外海航行。直到巨大的漩涡和高耸入云的黑影——利维亚桑出现在地平线上，并且越来越清晰。我解开将双体平台船和拖船捆绑在一起的锁链，拖船迅速转向，以近乎垂直的角度避开与利维亚桑正面交手。留在平台船上的我，和满满一平台的偏属性水晶一起，继续沿着惯性的方向朝着水之蛮神直冲而去……

“求求你们了，不是说有困难找黑涡团吗？”突如其来的吵嚷声，把我硬生生从回忆中拽回了现实。我循声望去，是一个商人打扮的男人正拉着黑涡团的卫兵纠缠不休。

一股不太妙的预感立刻从我的胃里冒了出来。

当然，并没有什么危险的感觉，仅仅是那种下雨天走在石板路上，一脚踩中一块下面潜藏了污泥浊水的地砖，然后被灌了满靴子泥浆的“不妙”而已。

我试图给弗雷使眼色，催他赶紧走，但那个黑涡团的士兵还是先弗雷一步发现了我，并且热情洋溢地跑过来握住我的手，向我表达了对当初迎战利维亚桑的感激。

这位士兵阁下，您还真是打得一手好误导啊……

商人打扮的男人立马顺竿爬，一边拍着让我尬到脸酸到马屁，一边做出一副苦相说他的货物都被卢恩族抢走了云云。

又一个熟到让我想偷偷翻白眼的套路。

弗雷看起来也有同感，他压低声音，摇摇头：“叶达，别忘了我之前对你说过的话。我们有更重要的目的，不要管这些无关的人。就算我们不理他，黄衫队也会来处理的。你现在需要的是去挑战强敌，证明实力，举行仪式……”

然而对方并不是那种放着不理就会保持安静的存在，这种常年讨价还价的商人最擅长的事情可能就是一边哭爹卖惨，一边把你架到道德高地上下不来台。即使我咬牙切齿地挤出“我爱莫能助”几个字，他照样可以把那抢走他货物的卢恩族首领吹成天神下凡，顺便再把我说成是他唯一的救星。

总而言之，这泥浆不仅灌进了靴子，而且还附赠了一只癞蛤蟆。

随着我能感受到的目光越来越多，解决眼前困境最简单的办法立刻变成了赶紧帮这个莫名其妙的家伙把他的东西抢回来。弗雷抱怨了一通这种事情完全超出了暗黑骑士的职责范围后，还是跟着我一起出发前往卢恩族的营地，以求速战速决。

老实说，如果不是附近抓不到什么看起来比较闲的其他冒险者转包的话，我也着实不想因为一两句毫无营养的恭维就去做这种一般都是新人冒险者才会去处理的委托。更何况这个商人一看就是一副精明过头的样子，根据以往的经验，就算我帮他把东西拿回来了，他肯定也会找借口赖掉报酬，或者又找个什么由头支使我再帮他做这做那——这种贪得无厌的家伙，我真是见得够够的了。

夺回赃物的过程毫无悬念可言，然而战斗刚一结束，弗雷就突然脚下一软坐在了地上。

很不对劲。

即使还想继续否定眼前的情况，相信弗雷声称自己只是累了的托辞，我也很难再对眼前这个疑点重重的人置之不理。但弗雷也并不多解释，只是一个劲地催我快些把赃物拿回去还给那个商人。

劝不动他，我只能尽量拖慢了脚步往造船厂方向走去，一边走，一边竖起耳朵听着身后的动静。

果然，没走出太远，一句几不可闻的低语被风送进了我的耳中：“……以太……快要没有了，这样下去……”

以太？！

我下意识地回头看了一眼：弗雷还坐在地上，被黑暗能量包裹的他，现在看上去就像一个随时会融化在夕阳里的影子一样。

一个随时可能消失的影子。

这念头让我心中一惊，立刻掉头小跑着向造船厂赶去。我得快点解决掉这个莫名其妙的商人的委托，然后好好跟弗雷谈谈——虽然，我还没想好究竟要谈什么，也没想好要怎么谈。


	7. 踌躇

不出所料，难缠的商人拿到了东西第一时间想到的不是道谢和给报酬，而是检查自己的货物，然后又开始抱怨商品都被卢恩族弄脏了，想要我去给他搞些什么诸如猛兽的肉遗迹古董之类的东西拿去卖……喂喂喂，搞清楚啊这位大哥，我之前跟你一点交情都没有，按照冒险者的行规，也该是一手交钱一手交货吧。一分钱不掏，光给人戴一堆高帽子就让人帮你做事——帮你那是情分，不帮才是本分好吧。就算是面对初出茅庐的新人冒险者，你这种空手套白狼的行为都过于无耻了，真当我是个不会讨价还价的哑巴么？

正当我准备拿出当初跟哥哥磨练出的嘴皮功夫狠狠剜这商人一顿时，我的身后突然响起了弗雷的怒喝：“开什么玩笑！什么大英雄！你们都是为了自己方便才这么喊的！”

我本想劝他等一等，起码让我把这个委托的报酬要回来了再说，但一扭头看见弗雷盔甲上越发浓烈的黑色火焰，就什么话都说不出来了。

“叶达也是人，去战斗也会受伤，受伤了也会痛！可是不管多疼，多痛苦，只要你们开口，叶达依然会为了你们去战斗！“

心里，某个藏得很深的，包裹在厚重护甲下面的，柔软的东西，被戳了一下。鼻子里酸酸的，眼眶也在发热，喉咙里被一团热烘烘的东西堵住了，我什么都说不出来。

“不光是这次——那时候也一样。叶达在面对汹涌的海啸和凶猛的蛮神，在孤舟上为了你们浴血奋战的时候，你们……你们抛下我们去了哪里？！口口声声说着只有被选中的人才能去战斗，你们又怎么知道我们为此牺牲了多少？！“

弗雷的咆哮掷地有声，也砸得我内心五味杂陈。

那是我一直没说出口的抱怨，一直藏在内心最深处的委屈，是我无处倾诉的悲伤，是我硬生生吞下的愤怒……

“你们夺走了叶达，所以她才会总是找不到答案，才无法成为真正的暗黑骑士！”大概是自知失言，弗雷骤然刹住话头，转身就跑了，我甚至来不及叫住他。

片刻前还一副死皮赖脸模样的商人煞白着脸，一边嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，一边逃走了。真是的，商人的本分不就是寻找商品然后拿去卖么，连自己的本分都想托付给冒险者的商人，不如趁早去街头要饭算了。

黑涡团的士兵倒是老老实实地向我表达了对弗雷的歉意，但……

“讨伐利维亚桑的时候，是我负责领大家上船的，那时候好像没有见过他呀？”

不，他当时的确在那里，和我一同面对利维亚桑。

我含糊地把这种”记忆的混乱“推说成是”当时大家都很紧张又很混乱所以可能你没注意“，勉强在这个黑涡团士兵这里蒙混过关了。但实际的真相——即使依然没有过硬的证据，我也完全可以猜到了。

虽然还是会觉得很不可思议，但回想起关于那个手持双手大剑的人族女子的梦，一切又是那么的合情合理。在那些关于她的梦境里，她有时候穿着银白色的盔甲，散发着金色的光芒和温暖如太阳的气息；有时候，她又是一身漆黑的盔甲，头盔缝隙里闪动着阴森的鬼火，整个人也冰冷得好似冬天的暴风雪。金色的那个对生命和世界有多热爱，黑色的那个就对这一切有多憎恨；爱的时候有多忘我，恨的时候就有多自私。

可那两个身影都是她，我知道。

正如我已经知道了弗雷究竟是什么人一样。

回想起来，可能从一开始他就并不是“真正的弗雷”。毕竟，没有任何一个陌生人会在试图唤醒突然昏迷倒地的你时，第一句话是”是我啊“——除非实际上你们彼此早已相熟。

明明想好了要一见面就揭穿他的，但是在造船厂外找到他，听见他道歉说自己“说了不该说的话”，我又心软了。

“我也知道自己没能好好给予你成为暗黑骑士的教导，你肯定会怀疑我吧……”弗雷的头垂得很低，似乎是在等着我的质问。

我不想质问他了，脱口而出的只有感谢：“谢谢你……”

他猛地抬起头，目光炯炯地盯着我。我朝他微笑，点点头：“谢谢你为我鸣不平。”

如果不是有厚重的头盔挡住弗雷的脸，我几乎可以笃定他的脸肯定红透了。因为他突然就把头扭向一边，气哼哼地抱怨道：“……当，当然会生气吧，那种事情，任谁都会生气的！我到现在气都还没消呢……”

老实说，我有点吃不准是不是应该拍拍他的肩膀安慰他一下。

不过没等我伸出手，弗雷就往旁边退了半步，转过身来抱怨我：“与其向我道谢，还不如你去呵斥他们。你总是对谁都这么温柔，这样下去永远都不会知道声音的主人是谁了！”

不，我现在越发确定了，那就是你——或者我应该说，是我自己，是我内心深处最不愿意被人发现的那部分自己，那藏在阴影里的自己。

弗雷显然没有意识到我在想什么，还在继续嘟囔着：“你这个人真是……不知道该说你适合当暗黑骑士，还是不适合……”他叹了口气，吹得头盔的缝隙嘶嘶作响，“就因为你是这样的人，我才希望你能找到声音的主人。虽然我对你隐瞒了很多重要的事情，但我的这份感情毫无虚假……“

他停顿了一会儿，才像是下定了决心一样地抬头直视我的双眼：“所以，来举行仪式吧。”

我向他伸出手，等待着预期中的刺痛和悲泣。

剧痛从胸口爆裂，蔓延向全身。一片漆黑之中，有窃窃私语的声音：

 _“……_ _我听到了声音，是谁在求救？”_ 无需睁开眼，我也知道那是当燃烧的火焰从空中砸向黑衣森林时，各种呼救的声音在林间响起。父亲、母亲还有我，除了帮忙灭火、救人、转移伤员之外，再没有多余的精力来顾及自己。

 _“_ _为什么，会这么喧闹啊……？”_ 那是从加尔提诺平原回来的人们，还有前来递送阵亡通知书的双蛇党士兵……明明已经心痛得快要站不住了，却必须强撑起精神露出笑脸。

 _“_ _我自己的声音埋没在了他们的声音之中……”_ 无数的街道，各色各样的人群，纷乱却大同小异的话语：“……那就拜托你了”、“辛苦了”、“不愧是享有盛名的冒险者”、“英雄阁下，这次真是多亏了你”……

 _“_ _我要如何传达这份痛苦、愤怒、悲伤……”_ 是在旅店深夜时惊醒后辗转反侧的夜晚，是打好行囊头也不回跳上陆行鸟货车的清晨，是亲手埋葬昔日同伴的黄昏，是黑暗阴沉如深夜的中午……

_“_ _对了，如果自己的声音传达不到，就用别人的声音好了……如果还是不行，就让她也体会到我的痛苦好了……”_

我知道，那每一刻的痛苦、悲伤、焦躁、愤怒、委屈……我都知道，可我该怎么回应，我该怎么承认，又该如何行动呢？

_“_ _我说的没错吧？等着我……”_

一切都离我远去了，低语的声音，胸口炸裂的痛苦，只剩下黑暗，让我在其中不断旋转坠落的黑暗……

弗雷的声音适时地在我耳边响起，把我拉回现实：“……看来你又听到了声音。“

我勉强眨眨眼，让自己重新适应双脚站在坚实大地上的感觉。没有更多的力气去回答他，脑海里一片空白，甚至连要说什么都不知道。

“我不会问你听到了什么，或者想到了什么。”在确认我已经清醒过来后，弗雷自顾自地接着说了下去，“这次，你做好为了保护那个人而抛弃世界的觉悟了吗？如果你即使抛弃英雄的地位和名声，也要保护他的话，就和我一起离开这艾欧泽亚吧。”

离开艾欧泽亚吗？也不是没考虑过这样的可能性。毕竟，眼下的我，既不是什么英雄，也没有什么地位，需要放弃的东西并不多……吧？

可是闭上眼睛，浮现在眼前的除了过去那些带来痛苦的经历，还有在伊修加德等着我消息的阿尔菲诺和塔塔露，还有在风雪中敞开房门为我提供庇护所的奥尔什方……我真的要连这些也一同舍弃吗？

也许是看出了我的犹豫，弗雷轻咳了一声：“在这里你根本无法只保护她一个人。只有离开这里……离开这里，你才能开始暗黑骑士的人生。”

不知怎的，我眼前又浮现出那个人族女子的身影。她背着剑身上镶嵌着金色水晶的双手巨剑，不断地前行。在她的身后，起初是很多人，然后人越来越少，最后只剩下了孤身一人。她举起剑，挥向一个比她高大无数倍的巨人。但随即，又有更多的身影跟随着她的步伐冲向那个巨人……

我不知道要如何抉择，但如果只是先暂时地离开一段时间，或许也不会是什么太大的问题吧。当然，在那之前，得先好好跟阿尔菲诺和塔塔露他们说清楚，要向奥尔什方君好好告别，也要向奥尔什方君的父亲大人，给了我进入伊修加德许可的埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵好好道谢才行。

在那之后，或许我就可以真的暂时放下过去的那些牵挂，以无名的旅人的身份跟弗雷一道前往艾欧泽亚之外的地方……


	8. 决心

我以附带条件的形式答应了弗雷，或者说，答应了那个过去曾经被宠得无法无天，却在第七灵灾之后就被深深封印在了内心最黑暗角落里的自己。

他说的没错，自从第六星历转向第七灵灾之后，我似乎就再也没有和自己好好地，安静地相处过了。也许这样的一段旅行是有必要的，可以让我获取一些新的力量……我这样想。

弗雷对此表现得非常高兴，尽管这高兴中总透着说不清的虚弱和疲惫。作为一名暗黑骑士，一个被神殿骑士登记在册的“死人”，现在的弗雷并不适合再进入伊修加德。不过他对此倒显得很不在意，表示会在大审门外等我会合。

回到福尔唐伯爵府时，奥尔什方君并不在，不过伯爵大人通情达理地接受了我的辞行并答应我会转告奥尔什方。临别时，这位和蔼的贵族长者热情地邀请我回来后去给他的两个儿子帮帮忙什么的，我含糊其辞地答应了他，毕竟吃人嘴短拿人手软，受了伯爵那么大的恩惠，日后偿还也是应该的。阿尔菲诺和塔塔露倒是也没说什么，可能他们都习惯了我经常因为各种原因跑出去很久然后才回来吧。

走出伊修加德，我莫名地觉得身上轻松了不少。四下张望，却并不见弗雷的身影。

大概是藏起来了吧。那样想着，我喊了几声弗雷的名字。

然而期待中黑蓝色的身影并没有出现，反而是一个身穿德里耶蒙家制服士兵叫住了我。我对他毫无印象，不过对方倒是彬彬有礼地做了自我介绍——原来是以前驻扎在白云崖的士兵，还参加过对冰之巫女的讨伐，那他会认识我确实不奇怪。

“您会再次来到这里，肯定也是战神哈罗尼的指引……”这个士兵踌躇了一会儿，才把我早有预料的话说出来，“能不能再麻烦您帮我们一个忙呢？”

恭敬有礼的请求确实让人很难拒绝，更何况我再次四下张望，却依然不见弗雷的踪影。我点点头，示意他继续说下去。

按照这个士兵所说，他们是和北上的巨人族发生了冲突。白云崖前哨驻扎的士兵人手并不多，即使全部出动，依然难敌巨人族的凶蛮攻势。而找上我，也是为了能有人可以帮助他们擒贼先擒王，在哨兵们压制杂兵的同时，由我先打倒率领巨人族北上拓展地盘的头领。这样一来，群龙无首的巨人族就只能撤回他们在南边的传统领地，白云崖的士兵和平民也就能得救了。

听起来并不是什么做不到的事情，而且只是这样的话，让弗雷稍稍等我一会儿……应该也不会有事吧？何况，若是我以“福尔唐家的客人”身份帮助了伊修加德四大家族里的狄兰达尔家族，对于伯爵来说，应该也可以借此获取一些好处吧——就算是以如此曲折的方式回报他们的恩情了吧。

这样想着，我答应了白云崖哨兵的请求，跟他们一起赶往巨人族出没的前线。就在我掉头出发的一瞬间，我的脑海中闪过一个细微的声音：“你……为什么……？”

弗雷？！我定了定神，再向周围张望，依然不见他的踪影。

再等我一下吧，很快就好。

那样想着，我更加快马加鞭地向前线赶去。

巨人科俄斯带了两个护卫，个个势大力沉，科俄斯更是数倍于护卫的难缠。狄兰达尔家的骑士和白云崖的卫兵如约而至，牵制住了其他试图赶到科俄斯身边的巨人。局面很快变得井然有序，我也有足够的机会制服科俄斯。

不知是使用双手大剑战斗的经验增长了，还是我再一次地跟随那个人族女子掌握了使用双手大剑的技巧。总而言之，这场战斗对我来说并不算费力。在科俄斯轰然倒下的一瞬间，我仿佛看见那个人族女子回过头，朝我微微一笑，随即来到我身边，搭住我的肩膀。

“愿圣光与你同在，另一个世界的‘我’。”若有若无的低语，随着一股暖流注入我的心中。不等我反应过来，一切已经消失不见。

白云崖卫兵听过我的汇报后，神色一下子激动了起来：“……此次取得的成果，我一定会向德里耶蒙伯爵报告的！”

我点点头，表示知道了。然而对方却丝毫没有要放我走的意思，反而更激动地接着说下去：“啊……还有……你真的是一个伟大的人，我从以前就一直很尊敬你……”

伟大？我？

我有些莫名其妙地停下脚步，转身看着他，等着他是不是要再抛出什么不得了的委托。

但这个士兵只是抓抓自己的后颈，清了清喉咙，换成更低沉稳重的声音：“这座白云崖前哨对外来者并不友好，但你不光是为我们贡献力量，还去分担那些骑兵的烦恼。不知道有多少像我这样的无名小辈都被你拯救了，可以的话……那个，如果你不嫌弃的话，能不能跟我握个手？”

真的只是来求握手？没有圈套？也不要我再给你们去干什么卖命的活？

隔着铁手套其实并不能感觉到什么温度，但当这个我连名字都不知道的士兵握住我的手的瞬间，我还是感觉到了一股暖流从手心一直流进心口。胸口里痒痒的，撩拨得我忍不住想要微笑起来。

就在这一瞬间，我突然意识到，弗雷所说的那种“无名旅人”的生活，恐怕已经永远与我无缘了。

从在黑衣森林里得到光之水晶的那个时候开始，或者更早一些，从那个我还少不更事时得到的关于未来的预言开始……我能感受到自己与周遭千丝万缕的联系，这种无法割舍的，无论如何也做不到扭头不看的光的联结。这联结一定会让我无法对遇到困难的人置之不理，也做不到冷酷地跨过离世亲友的遗体只顾自己前行。即使海德林没有选中我，我也不可能把一切都当作自己的身外之物。更何况如今即使我已经不再能感受到海德林的祝福之力，我依然深知整个行星的命运与我息息相关……

我不知道弗雷是否能够理解这种处境，但……我很清楚，这样的我，即使离开艾欧泽亚，也依然会走上同样的道路，一条即使穿越重重阴影也依然要走向光的道路。


	9. 和解

突如其来的惊慌喊叫将我从走神中一把拉回现实：“不好了！白云崖前哨遭到袭击，对方是个来历不明的黑衣男子，正在营地里到处破坏！”

一定是弗雷！

看来，即使不在身边，我所想的那些事情，他也全都知道了。

问候我的士兵立刻紧张起来。

毕竟现在伊修加德还在和龙族持续着战争状态，听到来历不明的人类入侵者第一时间会想到“异端者”也正常。

但前来报告的士兵立刻否定了这个猜测：“他和异端者不太一样，目前也不知道他想干什么。只是据跟他交手的人说，那个男人一直在喊着叶达阁下的名字……”

弗雷……

那铺天盖地的怨恨和愤怒，即使我还站在这里，也能清晰地感受到了。

不容耽搁，我立刻要求跟着他们赶往白云崖前哨。一切的事情都因我而起，那么我就必须将它彻底终结。

白云崖前哨里，已经是一片狼籍。因为伤痛而无力继续战斗的士兵和骑兵躺了一地，呻吟声此起彼伏。在广场中央，倒地的士兵围出的圆圈中央，站立在圆心上的正是已经被熊熊暗影火焰包裹的弗雷。

我喊了他一声，他回过头，双眼喷火地瞪着我：“……你来了啊，为什么不去我们约好的地方呢？”

这似曾相识的语气……以前哥哥因为神勇队任务而耽搁了陪我去森林里打猎的时候，面对我的质问，大概就是现在的我所感受到的心情吧。

“你不听我的劝告，还在当着虚假的英雄……”弗雷低下头，停顿了一会儿，又以更强大的气势抬头瞪我，“那我也只好消除掉所有强迫你去当英雄的人了。”

我一言不发，静静地等着他的控诉。

长久以来，我以为只要忍耐就好了，只要再等一等，眼泪就会自己吞回肚子里，疼痛的感觉就会慢慢消失，我就会没事。但那些所有的眼泪和痛苦，其实只是被关进了我不再去面对的阴影之中，并没有真正消失。

“你明白我为什么要这么做吗？”弗雷似乎已经完全听不到我内心所想的内容了，只是把所有的愤怒和委屈向我一股脑地倾泻过来，“你当然不会知道了！因为离我而去的那个她，就是你啊！”

我下意识地点了点头。

**我知道啊，我知道藏在这套铁桶一样盔甲下面的，是那个我在第七灵灾之后撑住自己精神不至于崩溃，而藏到了阴影之中的我自己啊！**

弗雷——不——阴影一口气说了下去，就像是担心再不说完就没有机会了一样：“没错，我就是你。我是你一直以来封印在内心的恐怖与憎恶——是你负面情感的影子。最初你接触到灵魂水晶的时候，触动了‘真正的弗雷’所剩无几的暗黑之力，生的渴望驱使他抢夺了你的以太。”

阴影向我踏进一步，又逼近一步：“被吸收的不光是以太，还有被暗黑之力所驱动的你的负面感情，也就是我——我因此得以寄宿在这副躯体中。”

和我此前的猜测几乎完全一致，但我不想打断阴影，我更情愿让她说下去。把所有想要说的话都说出来吧，我做好准备了。

“在成为英雄后，你离我越来越远，这次我好不容易才抓到了能和你面对面的机会。一旦抢夺来的以太消耗殆尽，这具身体就无法动弹，而我也会消失得无影无踪。”阴影又向前踏出一步，在与我只有一剑之隔的距离停住了脚步，“但是在消失之前，我想把我的想法传达给你，想让你选择我，而不是别人。而这些家伙却总是碍我的事……”

**对不起……如果我早一点告诉你我已经猜到了你的真实身份，可能你也不需要这么痛苦吧。对不起，我……总是这么犹豫，这么优柔寡断……**

“我用‘弗雷’的记忆教你暗黑骑士的战斗能力，谎称是举行仪式，其实是把我的一部分归还给你，可你知道最后也没察觉到声音的主人是谁。”

**对不起……我以为你已经知道了，但看起来即使面对的是自己，也还是需要坦率地说出来才行啊。**

“那就是我——也就是你自己的悲鸣声啊！我渴求的就是你真心的怜悯和爱护但已经没有时间了。”

弗雷的身影开始摇晃不定，只能勉强以剑支撑自己，我迟疑着想要上前扶住他，却被一股莫名的力量推得连连后退，“你说你要去救那悲鸣声的主人，那就请你正视我……”

失去了最后一丝以太的男人身躯颓然倒下，附着在其中的阴影则从中大步踏出。与我一样的身材，与我一样的面容与发型，却穿着漆黑而染着鲜红火焰一样的盔甲，神色中比往日在镜中的我更多了不少悲戚和怨恨。阴影渐渐实体化，拔起原本插在地上用了支撑身体的双手大剑。

“我决定放弃幼稚的做法了，我要用剩下的全部力量，将你积攒的痛苦还给你，还给孕育出我的这个世界。选择把，是杀了我来保护世界，还是为了保护世界而杀了你自己！”

**不，不是这样的。你与这个世界，并不是一定要非此即彼的状态啊！**

另一个柔和的声音在我耳边响起：“拔剑吧，正视你的愤怒，正视你的攻击，正视来自阴影的一切，不要逃避，面对她——”

我转向身边，那个曾经在梦中出现过的人族女子再一次站在了我的身边，直到此刻，我才意识到她有着和我一模一样的蓝色眼睛和金色头发。她朝我点头微笑，指向对面：“我曾经尝试逃避，却孕育出更深重的阴影。在经历了很多事情之后，我才明白，不曾与黑暗握手言和的人，不足以谈光明。所以，这一次，不要害怕，我会和你一起面对。”

循着她出鞘的双手大剑望去，我才注意到在那个“我”的阴影身后，不知何时也出现了另一个与这个人族女子十分相似的人。只不过，对方也是一身漆黑盔甲，持握着散发着冰冷寒光的黑色大剑，头发苍白如霜雪，双眼中寒光似鬼火。

在我们身边的两人举剑行礼，随即便杀得不可开交。阴影同样举剑向我砍来，我的头脑还没来得及反应，身体已经先一步做出了回答：拔出剑，格挡住这看似凶猛的一击。

弗雷的巨剑在阴影的挥舞下裹挟着浓厚的恨意向我一次次砍来，但不知道是因为战斗锻炼了我的身手，还是那个人族女子的话给了我激励。我可以毫不迟疑地格挡开向我劈来的每一击，也可以坚决地寻找打飞那把双手大剑的机会。

“相信你自己，不要退缩，你没有那么脆弱。”人族女子的声音给了我更大的信心，场面上很快攻守易势，变成我对阴影步步紧逼。四把双手大剑两两相交，金铁交鸣间，我以同样的黑影回馈向朝我不断攻来的阴影。

“我一直在疏远为了他人而努力的你，因为我也想被你保护……”

**可是，我为了他人而努力，正是因为我希望借此保护那个藏在内心最深处的你啊。**

我稳稳地握着大剑，一边格挡住来自阴影的攻击，一边防住她的去路，以免她陡然迁怒他人。就在激烈的战斗中间，我身后突然有人大喊：“喂！叶达阁下正在和入侵者战斗呢！”

“怎么能让前哨的恩人孤军奋战呢？”

“叶达阁下，我们来帮助你！”

不必回头，从脚步声我就能猜出来有人正从身后的兵营里赶过来。用余光一瞟，我就看见有拎着药箱赶来的野战医院医师、身披狄兰达尔家族制服的骑士、白云崖哨站的士兵……尽管他们也许并不知道眼前发生的这场战斗究竟因何而起，我所面对的阴影又是什么人，但他们依然选择相信我，支持我。

阴影啐了一口：“大恩人？替罪羊才对吧？都是因为你们……全都是因为你们……叶达才无法珍惜自己！”

我向身后摆了摆手，示意他们不要靠近。这是一场专属于我的战斗，如果无法承接来自阴影的敌意，我也许永远都无法面对自己，更不可能真诚地面对其他人，面对这个世界。

**看到了吗？我并不抗拒你，不讨厌你。不，我完全知道你就是我的一部分。所以，在尽情发泄过你的愤怒、委屈、不甘之后，请停下吧。**

仿佛是听见了我没有说出口的话一样，阴影的动作放慢了。

有机会！

我大步跨前，手中大剑向下一沉再一挑，握在阴影手中大剑就毫无防备地飞了出去，扎进石板之间。阴影也沿着反方向向后滑出四五步才勉强停下脚步，但她已经没了再站起来的力气，只是半跪坐在地上大口大口地喘着粗气。莫名出现的人族女子和她的阴影早已不知去向，只有白云崖卫兵和据点的工匠还在稍远处围观着我们这一场莫名其妙的决斗。

“这样就……全部结束了……”阴影瞪着我的眼神不知道该说是怨恨还是悲伤，“如果说，你变强的原因是因为我的声音的话……那还真是讽刺啊……”

**不会的。那力量并非完全只属于我自己一个人，我很清楚，它当然也属于你。**

“这份强大会迫使你一次又一次成为‘英雄’，一次又一次地折磨你，总有一天，它会把你的性命都夺走的……

**不会的，它伴随痛苦而来，但留给我的并非只有痛苦，它所向我索要的也并非是我的生命。**

“如果你希望变得幸福，你必须尝试去令周围的世界幸福。如果你放开自己迎向这个世界的美丽，你便可以释放自己内在的美丽…… ”

尽管已经看不见她的身影，但人族女子的话语却依然清晰地在我的脑海中回响着。

这话语大概也传达到了阴影那里，她皱着眉，眼中含泪地看向那些在我身后聚拢，试图给予我支援和掩护的人群：“这就是，你通过战斗得来的……”

即使已经成为了吟游诗人，但我依然和以前一样不善言辞。我所能做的，就是照我期望得到的回报去付出，然后接受得到的回应，不对他们抱什么期待。也许就是这样，所以当我和这个世界的联结开始加深的时候，总有一些善意可以回流到我这里。

“够了……足够了，今后的你，依然会为了别人而战斗吧，不是因为被他人强迫，而是遵循你自己的意志。”她大口大口地喘着气，痛苦的神情让我不忍打断她，只是默默点头，算是认同。

**是的，过去留下的那些被命运推来推去的教训已经足够了。我不会再继续默默承受命运的摆布，如果以后还要继续战斗，那我将会遵循自己内心的想法，按照自己的意愿去进行战斗。**

阴影缓缓地挑起嘴角，露出一个艰难的微笑：“啊，这也是暗黑骑士的信条呢。真的……非常适合你。今后，你也会越来越强大……但是，痛苦也会随之加深……“

她几乎是控制不住地往地上倒下去，只能依靠手肘支撑住上半身：“我仅仅只是想将‘活下去’这几个字传达给你，传达给勇往直前，从不叫苦的你。就算没有人察觉到你的烦恼，我也想为了你——为了自己而大声呼喊。可我……我已经……”

我收起剑，快步赶到她身边，扶住她靠在我身上。她真轻啊，轻得好像一声消散在旷野中的叹息；她也真重啊，重得像那惊醒后漫长不眠之夜的暮色。她的手是那么的冰冷，就像最绝望的眼泪；她的身体又是那么的滚烫，仿佛无处倾泻的怒火。

“叶达？”阴影转过头，困惑地看着我。

**没关系，我在这里，我在你身边，就像过去你一直在我身边一样。**

“我……我是你无法成为英雄的阴暗面。”

**不，能说出这种话的你不是我的“负面情感”——你是我的本我，是我的自我悲悯，是我最不能够舍弃的部分，是我能够成为一个活生生的人的关键。没有你的存在，我作为一个“人”就是不完整的。如果没有你，我将不复成为“叶达”。**

“但如果……我还能成为你的一部分的话……”

我揽住了她的肩膀，让她的头能够倚在我的肩上——正如过去无数个独自哭泣的夜晚，我所期待的有人对我做的那样。

周围的一切都暗下来了，世界在这一刻被隔绝在我们之外。我听见了她混合着泪水的声音：“谢谢……你知晓了痛苦与悲伤。”

肩头的重量陡然变轻了。我站起身，尽管看不清楚，但我知道阴影此刻正站在我的身后。温暖的触感从背后向全身扩散，泪水从眼中流出，滑过脸颊，落入嘴角。

没有苦涩，反而有一种意味深长的回甘。

在这一片宁静而温暖的黑暗中，我听见了她最后的声音：“我将回归你的内心，成为你的泪水，你的愤怒，你为世界而战的力量。”

**那，就请多多关照了，我的影子，我守护自己的力量。**

黑暗渐渐消散，那声音也变得欢快而模糊起来：“……我们再一起去旅行吧。”

我睁开眼睛，意识到自己依然身处白云崖前哨的广场中央。眼前只剩下一团闪耀着点点星光的阴影，我向那阴影伸出手，拥它入怀。阴影很快消失了，星光也随之消散无踪。

没有什么欢呼声，周围大多是困惑的观望。

也对，这种莫名其妙的战斗和莫名其妙的结束方式，一般的士兵都无法理解的吧。不过眼下我的处境大概会比较尴尬，光靠我一个人的能力可能不太好解决周围正对我疑虑重重的士兵，而且我也不太想在这种时候再把福尔唐家族牵涉进来。

不过，这棘手的状况随着一位骑士的问候也得到了解决：“……虽然这件事的起因可能跟阁下您有很大关系，但是德里耶蒙阁下下令，不要过度追究此事。”他对我行了个礼，“我向您保证，那位名叫弗雷的男子的遗体，我们会妥善安葬的。”

说完，他就开始招呼人手搬走弗雷的遗体。

虽然你活着的时候我们不曾打过交道，不过，还是让我再作为不成器的弟子送你一程吧。我把手放在胸口，向那具依旧穿着漆黑全身盔甲的遗体鞠了一躬。

“你胸口有东西在发光呢。”德里耶蒙派来的这个骑士嚷了一声，我下意识地摊开手心，暗黑骑士的灵魂水晶正在我手中熠熠生辉。镌刻成充满棱角的心形黑曜石，在阳光下却返照出明亮的光芒。

“我虽然对首饰没什么研究，但这光芒真是漂亮啊。”陌生的骑士又行了个礼，匆匆走开了。

光芒吗？也许这就是暗黑骑士的宿命吧。

为了守护光明，我们踏入一般人讳莫如深的黑暗之中，接受它，拥抱它。

承认痛苦，承认悲伤，承认一切人们所不乐意接受的情感和体验，然后将它们转化为自己的力量，勇往直前。

总有一天，我还会需要这样的力量，去面对那些难以逾越的考验吧。

怀着这样的想法，我正式开始了作为暗黑骑士的修行。

【FIN】


End file.
